1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved work holder and guide adapted to urge a work piece such as a piece of wood against a stationary guide such as a saw fence as it is fed to and past the means operating thereon such as a cutting blade or a table saw or other woodworking cutting machine.
2. History of the Prior Art
Work holders to hold and direct work pieces such as wood on saws and the like against stationary guides such as fences are known in the prior art. Many of such devices utilize one or more rollers which may have their axes inclined slightly toward the stationary guide or fence and which rollers exert pressure on the work piece. Some of these rollers are fitted with means to prevent their backwards rotation in order to prevent rearward movement of the work piece or "kickback". An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,403 to Schwoch et al. In this device inclined rollers grip the work piece or board, urging it toward the stationary guide or fence and the rollers are held against the work piece by springs. Other such devices utilizing rollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,679,871 to Ford; 2,801,656 also to Ford; 1,067,360 to McSorley; and 2,773,525 to Schutz.